vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante (Devil May Cry)
|-| Devil May Cry 5= |-|Devil May Cry 4= |-|Devil May Cry 2= |-|Devil May Cry: TAS= |-|Devil May Cry 1= |-|Devil May Cry 3: DA= |-|DMC Volume 1= Summary Dante is the protagonist of the majority of the Devil May Cry series. He, along with his brother Vergil, are the product of a romance between the Dark Knight Sparda and a human woman named Eva. After losing his mother to demons as a child, Dante grows up to become a demon-hunting mercenary who runs his own devil-hunting business named Devil May Cry. Dante operates as a mercenary, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. He has a fondness for strawberry sundaes and pizza, and a source of comic relief in the series is his indebtedness and apparent lack of gambling skill. While he maintains a cocky and lackadaisical exterior, deep down he is a compassionate man devoted to fighting for the good of humanity and helping his friends and his nephew, Nero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B in base | At least 8-B, likely higher. Low 7-B after awakening his Devil Trigger | At least 7-B in base, 3-A, possibly Low 2-C with Sparda Devil Trigger | 7-A, higher with Devil Trigger | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C '''| '''3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Dante, Anthony "Tony" Redgrave (The alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he pretended to live as an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 17-18 (Devil May Cry Volume 1) | 19 (DMC3) | 28 (DMC1) | 31-33 (Anime, Volume 2 and DMC2) | 35-37 (DMC4) | 41-43 (DMC5) Classification: Half-Demon/Half-Human Hybrid, Devil Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry Volume 1= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced Sixth, can see souls and the spirits that Hell Greed summons, can see the aura of his opponents), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2, can survive without oxygen and in a vacuum), Unholy Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid. Easily survived being shot in the head and face at point-blank range, along with his entire body getting shot by a gang. Instantly regenerated from a bullet going through his head. Also has shown feats of instantly regenerating from weapons piercing through his body), Accelerated Development (Passive; Physical Stats, Abilities. Was capable of unlocking his powers in near exhausted states, like when he's been beaten by Vergil and unlocked his Devil Trigger, or when his Majin form activates when in near death), Deconstruction with Ebony and Ivory (Caused Gilver's body and weapons to "evaporate", destroying him "molecule by molecule" until no atom remained), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings, could kill [[Non-Corporeal|incorporeal] demons]), Superhuman Willpower (Despite being in extreme pain, he moved off of willpower alone) | Resistance to Cosmic Radiations, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Adapted to Gilver's demon world nexus which was transforming the world into another demon world, which has an environment that is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Disease Manipulation (Unaffected by the demon world which causes severe dizziness and nausea), Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by being in the presence of demons whose presence alone causes fear) and Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity) and Possession (Resisted Ducas' attempts to possess him and stated that even as a child it wouldn't work) |-|Devil May Cry 3= Same abilities as before but at a much higher level, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Stated in the manga to be capable of erasing or restoring demons' names like his father), Aura, Demonic Energy Manipulation (Can be used for various purposes, including creating a platform for a double jump or making any vehicle he's riding go faster), Holy Manipulation (Via Holy Water), Resurrection (With the Gold Orb), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation with Agni and Rudra, Light Manipulation with Beowulf, Ice Manipulation with Cerberus and Electricity Manipulation with Nevan), Time Slow (With Quicksilver), Teleportation, BFR, Duplication (With Doppelganger); Attack Reflection, Healing, Power Nullification and Absorption (With Royalguard); Bat Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (With Nevan); Explosion Manipulation and Homing Attack (With Kallina Ann and Artemis); Statistics Amplification, Flight, Fear Manipulation and Empowerment with Devil Trigger (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) | Resistance to Extreme Cold (Can break out of Cerberus' ice), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, who are stated to paralyze their prey), Acid Manipulation (Can be able to walk through the Leviathan's stomach acid without taking any damage thanks to Devil Trigger), Blood Manipulation (Can fight off a sin's power to boil his blood) and Life Force Absorption |-|Devil May Cry 1=All previous abilities, Summoning (Can summon a giant serpent dragon during his fight with Mundus), Telekinesis, Invulnerability (Via the Untouchable), Sealing (Was capable of sealing Mundus away, this ability also sends the target to the Demon World), Minor Precognition (With Alastor, capable of sensing incoming threats before they appeared, like Phantom and Nero Angelo; the latter was in a mirror dimension before he appeared); Soul Manipulation (Capable of hurting and eventually killing Mundus' Generals by attacking their core directly, which is stated to be their very soul), Hellfire Manipulation (With Ifrit), Damage Boost and Plasma Manipulation (With Nightmare Beta), Time Stop (With Bangle of Time), Dimensional Travel (With Devil Sword Sparda, Dante could escape Mundus' Dimension) | Resistance to Illusions (Is capable of seeing through illusions in Mallet Island), Poison (Can fight off the Nobody's poisonous bodies), Magma Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Can wield Ifrit without succumbing to its Hellfire wrath), Body Puppetry (Can break out of the Marionette's screech, which strings up their victims like a puppet), Absolute Zero (Is capable of surviving attacks from the Frost's claws, who's air can reach beyond absolute zero and can kill any of their victims without feeling any pain), Matter Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Stop and Extrasensory Perception (With Devil Sword Sparda, should have similar powers to his father, the Sparda Sword can also hide Dante's presence) |-|Animated Series=All previous abilities, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, killed Sid, who could regenerate from a pool of blood, with a single shot from Ebony and Ivory) | Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Resisted Allan Lowell's spell that reacts to Demonic Power and then turns them to ashes) and Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Elena's sound based attacks) |-|Devil May Cry 2 and Volume 2=All previous abilities, Enhanced Non-Physical Interaction (Could interact with alternate timeline Mundus who is exists as an empty void), Telepathy (Could hear Chen's thoughts), Fear Manipulation (Now in base form, Was capable of spreading fear with his aura during his clashes with Chen), Analytical Prediction, Instinctive Reaction, Limited Time Stop with Chrono Heart (It activates with Devil Trigger, and stops time when Dante hits his target), Intangibility (Via The Smell of Fear), Fire Manipulation (With Flame Heart, it also heals Dante from fire damage), Statistics Amplification (With Quick Heart and Offence Heart, they amplify his speed and strength tenfold while in Devil Trigger), Enhanced Healing (With Healing Heart, Dante can enhance the healing effects of his Devil Trigger), Energy Absorption (with Beryl's Anti-Tank Rifle), Dimensional Travel (Can escape Trismagia's dimension by himself) | Enhanced Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men and drive any human in it insane), Precognition (When serious, Dante was capable of surprising Chen, who was stated multiple times to be able to predict the future), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Can resist Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy, which was distorting time and space, as well as stopping time in certain areas) |-|Devil May Cry 4=All previous abilities; Resurrection, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation and likely Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato); Transformation and Statistics Amplification (With Dreadnaught); Minor Transmutation (With Gilgamesh) | Likely Resistance to Sealing with Yamato (It can cut through and create portals between the Human and Demon World, said dimensions had their connection sealed by Sparda in the past) |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities except for Yamato and Cerberus, Absolute Zero (With King Cerberus), Absorption and Fusionism (Absorbed and fused both Rebellion and Devil Sword Sparda into his body, however, this is not combat applicable), Extrasensory Perception, Psychometry, Hellfire Manipulation (With Balrog); Demon Blood Manipulation (With Dr. Faust), Gravity Manipulation (Can create a orb in the enemy that prevents him from moving), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time with a have of his hand), Durability Negation (Capable of imploding his enemies, killing them from inside), Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Demonic Energy Manipulation and Danmaku with Sin Devil Trigger | Resistance to Extrasensory Perception and Matter Manipulation (With the Devil Sword Sparda, which was passively hiding his presence for a month, scales to his resistances when he used its Devil Trigger during his fight against Mundus) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Physically is far superior to most lesser demons, is somewhat comparable to Gilver and can easily rip apart human beings with his bare hands) | At least City Block level, likely higher (Even before unlocking his inner potential, Dante was capable of easily defeating Cerberus, who casually froze Temen-ni-gru's entrance). Small City level+ after awakening his Devil Trigger (Easily defeated Nevan by himself and later hold his own against Arkham, defeating him alongside Vergil) | At least City level in base (Much stronger than before, capable of casually defeating Griffon three times, who can cover Mallet Island on strong instability thunderstorms, defeated both Trish and Nightmare at the same time, and the later was stated to be capable of "lay waste to the Demon World". Was only rivaled by his brother, Vergil, who was Nelo Angelo at that time), Universe level, possibly Universe level+ with Sparda Devil Trigger (Using the sword's maximum potential gives Dante a good portion of Sparda's powers, defeated a serious Mundus at full power) | Mountain level (Casually defeats regular demons capable of destroying whole cities with one attack, easily defeated Modeus and Baul, was comparable to Sid, who easily created a portal that covered a portion of the planet), higher with Devil Trigger (Completely destroyed Sid with only one attack with Devil Trigger) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Likely stronger than his father at this point. Defeated an alternate version of Mundus, that was more powerful than the original, without any trouble. Later he defeated Argosax, who was also stated to be comparable to Mundus, without much effort. Stated in Before the Nightmare that Argosax and whole events of Dumary Island were and "easy job", and even forgot who Argosax was) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (At least as strong as he was before. Casually fought The Savior. At this point, many people believe he had already surpassed his father, Sparda). Bypasses durability with Yamato | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than before, stated that the power of the Demon Kings are "disappointments" next to his. Later, during the events in Redgrave City, Dante absorbed the Devil Sword Sparda and Rebellion into his body, creating his own Devil Sword, allowing him to be capable of defeating Urizen even after he ate the Qliphoth's Fruit. Comparable to Vergil), bypasses durability to an extent by destroying his enemies from the inside with Sin Devil Trigger Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Lady as he's faster than any normal or trained human, can perceive and counter a lot of Gilver's moves which can't be perceived by normal human.) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dropped and reached his sword, which was falling at this speed. Faster than Lady and can keep up with Vergil, blocked and kept up with Nevan and her lightning), with at least Relativistic+, likely FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Capable of blocking and dodging the Damned Rook Laser). Higher with Quicksilver | Massively Hypersonic+ with at least Relativistic+, likely FTL Combat and Reaction speed in base (Much faster than his younger self.), at least FTL, likely Massively FTL with Sparda Devil Trigger (Kept up with Mundus, flew at these speeds in their battle and managed to redirect his Particle Beam) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with at least Relativistic+, likely FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Easily kept up with Sid, far faster than Modeus and Baul) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Easily avoided attacks from a stronger version of Mundus, blitzed Argosax in their fight). Higher with Quick Heart | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Easily kept up with The Savior, at least as fast as before) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Faster than Urizen, can keep up with Vergil) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Clashed with Gilver multiple times so he should be comparable.) | Class 5 | At least Class 5. Class G with Sparda Devil Trigger | Class M (Physically comparable to demons who should be this strong via sheer size) | Class G | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Scaling to Gilver) | At least City Block Class, likely higher, Small City Class+ after awakening his Devil Trigger (Stronger than all of Teme-ni-gru's guardians and comparable to Vergil by the end of the game) | At least City Class in base (Can harm Nelo Angelo), Universal, possibly Universal+ with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can severely damage Mundus) | Mountain Class, higher with Devil Trigger (Easily sliced through Sid with one Devil Trigger slash) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Casually harmed Argosax and an alternate version of Mundus) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Stronger than before) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Can hurt Vergil with his punches) Durability: At least Wall level (Physically far superior to most lesser demons and took multiple attacks from Gilver) | At least City Block level, likely higher, Small City level+ after awakening his Devil Trigger | At least City level in base (Can endure attacks from Nelo Angelo), Universe level, possibly Universe level+ with Sparda Devil Trigger (Can endure attacks from Mundus) | Mountain level, higher with Devil Trigger (Survived attacks from Sid and easily regenerated from them) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Unharmed by Argosax) | Universe level, possibly Universe level+. Higher with Dreadnaught | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure attack from Urizen and Vergil). Higher with Dreadnaught Stamina: Very high, can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Can casually swing around Cavaliere, a bike/sword weapon with utter ease. Back when his regeneration wasn't as impressive, he moved by sheer will when after his legs were shot point-blank by a shotgun and he was heavily injured Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with projectiles, several kilometers with sensing (scales to Vergil, who was able to sense Lady's presence when she entered the Temen-ni-gru) | Varies from extended melee range to tens of meters with projectiles and energy attacks (His Devil Trigger Explosion destroyed the top of a skyscraper), Interdimensional with Alastor (Alastor was able to sense Nero Angelo's presence despite him being in the mirror dimension) and Dimensional Travel, Universal with Yamato (Can create portals in the Demon World while in the Human World) Standard Equipment: The Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory | The Rebellion, Force Edge/Devil Sword Sparda and Ebony & Ivory (twin pistols), carries the Coyote A around in DMC4 and DMC5 as well. After absorbing both Rebellion and Sparda, Dante's main weapon in DMC5 is the Devil Sword Dante |-|Weapons and Devil Arms= - Devil May Cry Volume 1= DMC5Rebellion.png|Rebellion DMC5E&I.png|Ebony and Ivory Rebellion: This weapon used to be dormant until this blade managed to taste its owner's demonic blood increasing its power. This weapon is extremely durable being able to take hits from the Saviour without even cracking or showing resistance. A devil triggered slash from Rebellion managed to cut down Abigail. Ebony and Ivory: Dante's most popular guns. These can rapid fire shots upon a single target on top of getting their bullets amped up by Dante's devil powers. Each was also custom build with their own specialties, with Ivory being made for rapid-fire shots and fast draw times while Ebony was made for long-distance comfort and targeting. - Devil May Cry 3= IceWeapon2.png|Cerberus Danteweap8.png|Agni And Rudra Danteweap9.png|Nevan Beowulf-0.png|Beowulf DMC Shotgun.png|Shotgun Artemis2.png|Artemis DMC 3 Spiral.png|Spiral DMC 3 Kalina Ann.png|Kalina Ann Cerberus: Cerberus was formerly a three-headed ice hound guardian of the entrance to Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat it. Cerberus, impressed with his power, gifted Dante his soul in the form of this Devil Arm. This weapon allows Dante to create ice pillars to attack foes and even encase himself in ice to guard himself against enemy attacks. Agni And Rudra: Agni and Rudra were former guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru until Dante managed to defeat them both. Impressed, they wanted Dante to wield their weapons due to him being a worthy fighter. Agni is a sword of fire while Rudra is a sword of wind; Dante fights with both simultaneously for the best results. The swords also talk frequently, in spite of Dante forbidding them to. Nevan: Dante managed to get this from Nevan, the Lightning Bat Witch. This weapon shows off Dante's radical guitar skills and general knowledge on being able to use scythe-like weapons. Dante can also manipulate bats and lightning with this guitar. Beowulf: Dante manages to obtain these gauntlets after fighting Vergil for a second time. These gauntlets mostly show of Dante's hand to hand skills and powerful attacks. Shotgun: One of Dante's mainstay weaponry. This can deal with waves of enemies in rapid succession and has been modified by Dante for use in combat against demons. Artemis: Dante obtains Artemis from beating the three trials in Temen-Ni-Gru. It is capable of shooting energy beams including a sphere. Spiral: A high caliber Rifle that Dante found on his way through the game. It can pierce through multiple targets in one shot. Kalina Ann: A rocket Launcher that was gifted to Dante by Lady after their last confrontation. This can fire missiles in short-range on top of firing multiple heats seeking missiles in one spray. - Devil May Cry 1= Force Edge.png|Force Edge Alastor2.png|Alastor Ifrit2.png|Ifrit DMC1 Grenadegun.png|Grenadegun DMC1 Nightmare Beta.png|Nightmare Beta DMC5 Devil Sword Sparda.png|Sparda Force Edge: It is the sealed form of the sword wielded by Sparda himself, Dante acquired this after his climactic showdown against his brother. Devil Sword Sparda: While wielding this weapon Dante is capable of using the power once wielded by Sparda. This was the only weapon capable of being able to harm Mundus and its Devil Trigger gives Dante the ability to fly through space like terrain with relative ease, It can be shapeshifted into a scythe and can extend its range in general. Also deals more damage than any weapon Dante has access to in DMC1. Alastor: Alastor is the form of the "Spirit of Lightning" and it only obeys the commands of the chosen one, that being none other than Dante. It amps the user's speed as the name suggests, with glass around Dante falling in slow motion compared to his speed while showing off his skills. It also has some sorts of precognitive capabilities, being able to sense Nelo Angelo and Phantom before they were visible to Dante. Ifrit: Ifrit contains hellfire which is hotter than a volcano and can be only used by those who can conquer these flames such as Dante. It shows off Dante's skill in hand to hand combat, and also allows Dante to shoot fireballs from them. Also able of burning through a Frost's armor which is impervious to volcanic fire. Bangle of Time: Bangle which allows Dante to stop time. Grenadegun: Another explosive weaponry that Dante utilizes in combat. Nightmare Beta: A demonic weapon made with a similar tech as the actual Nightmare monster. It can channel Dante's devil powers to fire multiple homing shots at once in rapid succession. - Devil May Cry 2= DMC 2 Merciless.png|Merciless DMC 2 Vendetta.png|Vendetta DMC 2 Sub Machineguns.png|Sub Machineguns DMC 2 Missile Launcher.png|Missile Launcher Merciless: A thin longsword that Dante uses for massive crowd control. It has better range compared to Rebellion at the sacrifice of power. Vendetta: A thick short sword that Dante finds throughout his mission. It has move power than Rebellion at the sacrifice of range. Submachine Guns: Two rapid-fire guns that Dante can use to deal with small fries. Missile Launcher: Another explosive weaponry Dante uses to deal massive damage against any of his foes, it fires heat-seeking missiles. Beryl's Anti-Tank Rifle: A weapon from Devil May Cry Volume 2 given to Dante by Beryl which uses bullets that absorbs and destroys magic. - Devil May Cry 4= Gilgamesh-02.png|Gilgamesh Lucifer.png|Lucifer Yamoto DMC3.png|Yamato Pandora2.png|Pandora Yamato: An extremely powerful weapon. It ignores conventional durability due to it being able to cut through dimensional walls and barriers. Dante has also showcased expertise in using it by cutting a Hellgate in half from seven hundred meters away. Gilgamesh: Dante obtains this weapon from defeating Echidna. This weapon also showcases Dante's hand to hand combat skills where he manages to break down a Hell Gate with a one-inch punch. Lucifer: Dante manages to obtain this from defeating Berial. This allows Dante to fire of an infinite number of bladed projectiles similar to his brother Vergil's Summoned Swords. They also resemble Mundus' red energy beams in DMC1. Pandora: The Pandora is a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms. Forms it has taken include a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a Gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad thing happens and takes out anything around it. Also busted one of the hell gates and a family of huge demons to boot. Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. - Devil May Cry 5= Devil Sword Dante.jpg|Devil Sword Dante DMC5 Balrog.png|Balrog DMC5 Dr Faust.png|Dr. Faust DMC5 Cavaliere.png|Cavaliere DMC5 Cerberus.png|King Cerberus Devil Sword Dante: The newly formed legendary devil sword of Dante, forged through employing the newfound power of his Sin Devil Trigger, which he awakened after impaling himself with his broken demonic sword Rebellion and merging himself with it along with his father's legendary blade, Sparda. The sword can summon spectral swords and it's the most powerful Devil Arm on Dante's arsenal. Balrog: Balrog is a set of gauntlets, grieves, and shoulder pads, created with the sealed power of the king of Fire Hell, it has two different modes, the Kick Mode lets Dante perform powerful kicks on enemies, while Blow Mode focuses on boxing-like punching and allows Dante to execute short dodges. Dr. Faust: A curious hat given to Dante by Nico. It uses demon blood to attack and make demons drop more of their own blood, it also showcases Dante's moves in dancing. Cavaliere: A Devil Arm created by fusing parts of Cavaliere's armor to a motorcycle. It also can be split up into two twin-clubbed buzz saws. These attacks are slow but deal high amounts of damage while covering a wide area. King Cerberus: A more powerful version of the classic Cerberus, obtained after defeating the King of the Cerberus tribe, retains the ice powers from the other ones, but can also attack with Fire and Electricity, changing its style with two additional modes: a fire bō staff and lightning chain forms. }} |-|Amulet= AerialHeart.jpg|Ariel Heart QuickHeart.jpg|Quick Heart FlameHeart.jpg|Flame Heart FrostHeart.jpg|Frost Heart ElectroHeart.jpg|Electro Heart ChronoHeart.jpg|Chrono Heart HealingHeart.jpg|Healing Heart OffenseHeart.jpg|Offense Heart The Amulet is an unnamed piece of equipment Dante and Lucia uses that utilizes what are called Devil Hearts which adds various abilities and augments to their Devil Trigger throughout the course Devil May Cry 2. These abilities range from the mundane such as flight to the more broken Time Stop. Movement Devil Hearts-''' *'''Aerial Heart: A magic stone containing the heart of a demon bird which, when equipped, enables the user to fly. *'Quick Heart:' A magic stone containing the heart of a demon beast which, when equipped, enhances the user's ability to run. Elemental Devil Hearts-''' *'''Flame Heart: A magic stone containing the heart of a fierce flame demon which, when equipped, gives the users attacks the flame attribute. It also allows the user to heal from fire based attacks and be unfazed by lava. *'Frost Heart:' A magic stone containing the heart of a beautiful ice demon which, when equipped, gives the users attacks the ice attribute. *'Electro Heart:' A magic stone containing the heart of a proud lightning demon which, when equipped, gives the users attacks the lightning attribute. Utility Devil Hearts-''' *'''Chrono Heart: A magic stone containing the heart of an old god which, when equipped, allows the user to stop time whenever they attack. *'Healing Heart:' A magic stone containing the heart of a merciful goddess which, when equipped, enhances the user's regenerative ability. *'Offence Heart:' A magic stone containing the heart of a battle god which, when equipped, enhances the user's attack power. |-|Items= BangleofTime.png|Bangle of Time Untouchable.png|Untouchable GoldOrb.png|Gold Orb HolyWater.png|Holy Water SmellofFear.png|Smell of Fear Bangle of Time: "A mysterious wrist band that has the power to stop time." Untouchable: "A shield will surround the body, protecting you from any attack for a certain period. You will also be in a Devil Trigger state during this period." Gold Orb/Yellow Orb: "A magic golden stone made through a secret process. It can restore lost souls." Holy Water: "This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies." Smell of Fear: "This will allow you to avoid enemy attack up to three times." Intelligence: Gifted. While seemingly cocky and laidback in his approach to battle, Dante is an amazingly skilled Devil Hunter, having mastered all sorts of Devil Arms on top of being a master swordsman and marksman who can accurately shoot targets from virtually impossible angles and hack his way through the armies of Hell with the barest of effort. He seems to be a quick learner, mastering the Devil Arms he acquires within moments of obtaining them and quickly getting the hang of utilizing his various Styles and Devil Triggers. As a Demon Slayer, he also has extensive knowledge of the Demon World and its denizens. He is also a very skilled actor, musician, athlete and dancer Weaknesses: Devil May Cry Volume 1 explains Dante only "jokes around" during combat to throw off the enemy, lower their defenses or take advantage of an hot headed opponent, not because Dante himself isn't serious or treat his opponent as a joke, although this can be meaningless if done against opponents who don't care for these sort of tactics |-|Devil Trigger= - Overview= Devil Trigger is a state at which Dante utilizes the demonic portion of his bloodline to transform into a demonic state. Early on in Dante's life, the appearance of Devil Trigger altered dramatically depending on the Devil Arm Dante is using at the moment and at times gives him new abilities altogether, although when Dante got older, the Devil Trigger no longer change its appearance in accordance with the Devil Arm. Not only can Dante instantly activate Devil Trigger, he can also charge up demonic energy and release it to simultaneously damage enemies and transform, this is called Devil Trigger Explosion. All Devil Trigger forms give Dante increased attack, defence, speed, healing and passive Fear Manipulation. - Innate= DT Rebellion.gif|DMC3 Devil Trigger DT DMC2.png|DMC2 Devil Trigger DMC2 - Majin Dante.png|Majin Dante DT DMC4.png|DMC4 Devil Trigger Dante devil trigger by yare yare dong dd24rn6.png|DMC5 Devil Trigger Dante sin devil trigger by yare yare dong dd26ew1.png|Sin Devil Trigger Base Devil Trigger: Dante's natural Devil Trigger he gained after being defeated by Vergil during their first battle in Devil May Cry 3, atop the Temen-ni-gru. This Devil Trigger is the most basic of the Devil Trigger forms and can be accessed at anytime Dante wishes without the need of a Devil Arm. It gives Dante a balanced boost to all stats. Devil May Cry 2 Dante seemed to have gained the ability to create rotary cannons in his palms to fire electricity. * Majin Form: A stronger and more advanced version of Devil Trigger. It can only be accessed by Dante when he is in a near-death state, the first apparition being against Alice in Devil May Cry 3 Manga ** Sin Devil Trigger: The Strongest Devil Form that Dante has access. When Dante used the Rebellion sword to stab himself in the ruins of his former family home to stop Vergil, he absorbed its power alongside the Sparda sword. This granted him the Sin Devil Trigger, a powerful form that awakens his true inner demonic heritage. According to Nico, Dante's current state is suggested to be far more powerful than the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself. - Devil Arm= Cerberus Devil Trigger.gif|Cerberus' Devil Trigger Agni and Rudra Devil Trigger.gif|Agni and Rudra's Devil Trigger Nevan Devil Trigger.gif|Nevan's Devil Trigger Beowulf Devil Trigger.gif|Beowulf's Devil Trigger DT Alastor.jpg|Alastor Devil Trigger DT Ifrit..jpg|Ifrit Devil Trigger DMC3 Dante Sparda.png|Sparda Devil Trigger Cerberus: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while Cerberus is equipped. This form gives Dante a greater boost in speed than his normal Devil Trigger does. Agni and Rudra: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while Agni and Rudra are equipped. This form enhances Dante's attacks above the normal Devil Trigger and increases his elemental damage with Agni and Rudra. Nevan: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while Nevan is equipped. This form enhances Dante's regenerative abilities to a greater extent than his normal Devil Trigger. It also gives another method of flying and allows him to shoot lightning from his hands. Beowulf: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while Beowulf is equipped. This form gives Dante an increase to defense. Alastor: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while Alastor is equipped. This form increases Dante's overall speed above the normal boost provided by the Devil Trigger, enhances his sword and range attacks with electricity, gives him another method of flying and allow Dante to shoot lightning from his hands. Ifrit: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while Ifrit is equipped. This form increases Dante's damage output above the normal boost provided by the Devil Trigger, enhances his strikes and ranged attacks with hellfire, gives him the ability to shoot large balls of fire and create large pillars of fire to deal massive area-of-effect damage. Devil Sword Sparda: Activates when Dante uses Devil Trigger while the Devil Sword Sparda is equipped however, unlike Dante temporarily changing into another form during its use, Dante gains a red aura and his form only changes during attacks or when Dante flies. As stated before, this form gives Dante another method of flying but that's not all, Dante gains an dramatic increase in attack, range, defense, speed and regeneration. He also can shoot fireballs and runes from his hands and summon a large dragon made of magma. }} |-|Other Abilities= - Quicksilver= Dante acquires the Quicksilver style after defeating Geryon in the Temen-ni-gru's Coliseum. It gives Dante the power to slow down time, greatly improving Dante's speed, and can be used at anytime with a simple thought. While active, everything except Dante moves at a fraction of its normal speed, giving Dante time to control the situation or simply slow his enemies down, being a very effective tool against faster opponents. - Doppelganger= The Doppelganger Style is a shadow-controlling style which Dante obtained after defeating Doppelganger the Deathvoid. It allows Dante to create copies of himself to assist in battle. The Doppelganger wields perfect copies of the weapons Dante has upon activation of the ability and is perpetually in a Devil Trigger state, although it is possible for Doppelganger to copy Dante's human appearance according to its introductory cutscene after Dante defeats it. Doppelganger can also perfectly mimic Dante's attacks and abilities with the same level of skill, effectively creating a perfect copy of himself minus being made entirely out of shadow. Dante can also use Devil Trigger while Doppelganger is in use. - Royalguard= Royalguard2.gif|Block Royalguard.gif|Royal Block Royalguard3.gif|Royal Block and Royal Release Royalguard4.gif|Royal Revenge Dreadnought (2).JPG|Dreadnaught One of Dante's basic tools in battle is the Royalguard Style, which focuses on blocking attacks while restoring or redirecting their energy. Despite being basic, is one of Dante's strongest moves, and can keep him safe against enemies far stronger than himself. Continually blocking charges Dante's Royal Gauge with energy, which is discharged with his first subsequent attack for additional damage. Alternatively, he can use this energy in a variety of other ways, like Healing himself, with Ultimate, and greatly enhancing his durability, with the Dreadnaught technique. *'Block:' Dante simply blocks against an attack. In Devil May Cry 3 and 4, Block doesn't cancel out all of the damage but instead gained DT and Royal Gauge energy in return unlike Devil May Cry 5 where Block prevents all damage but at the cost of only DT. **'Royal Block:' Dante perfectly blocks incoming attacks right before they land, completely negating all damage. Dante also gains a great amount of DT with each Royal Block and far more Royal Guage energy than the standard Block. *'Release:' Dante sends out a punch and releases all the energy stored in the Royal Gauge back at the enemy, dealing a good amount of damage. **'Royal Release:' Dante uses Release right before incoming attacks land, negating all of the damage and releasing all of the stored Royal Gauge energy back at the enemy, dealing a tremendous amount of damage far superior to the standard Release. *'Royal Revenge:' Dante nullifies an attack and uses some of the Royal Gauge energy to send a blast of energy to the attacker dealing a moderate amount of damage. *'Dreadnaught:' A technique which covers Dante's entire body in a metallic shell using the accumulated energy he stored. This shell makes Dante impervious to all attacks for a limited time until his Royal Gauge energy depletes. *'Ultimate:' Dante blocks incoming attacks and converts the energy into life power which heals him. Dante cannot Royal Block attacks with this and strong enough attacks can bypass Ultimate. - Sword Formation= Escort.jpg|Dante using Block with Escort Chaser0.gif|'Chaser' Reactor.gif|Dante performing Sky Star with Reactor Sword Formation is the name of Dante's method of manipulating his summoned swords. Dante gained the ability to summon glowing red spectral swords after fusing the Rebellion with the Devil Sword Sparda which created the Devil Sword Dante. The summoned swords automatically attack, block, evade and enhances Dante's attacks and movement on his behalf or if he chooses he can control them manually. Sword Formation can be used at anytime with any weapon, firearm and Devil Arm in Dante's arsenal or even without any weapon at all and can alter its shape and quantity accordingly. *'Escort:' Dante's summoned swords takes up a formation resembling a shield which automatically blocks attacks greatly reducing their damage while giving filling Dante's Royal Gauge. When Dante uses Block or Royal Block with Escort, the amount of Royal Gauge energy he gains will greatly increase. *'Chaser:' The summoned swords automatically attack for Dante and follow his attacks. These summoned swords help in a variety of ways such as preventing Dante's target from moving, allows Dante to use melee attacks from range, can attack an enemy while Dante charges an attack or ability, increases the number of attacks performed with each attack, or simply overwhelm his opponent. *'Reactor:' Four summoned swords take position closely to Dante's legs, increasing the amount of times Dante can jump, dash and perform other evasive techniques. *'Interceptor:' Four summoned swords hover near Dante's shoulders, ready to launch at an enemy. The summoned swords automatically detects threats and fires at any projectile, attack or enemy that comes within a few meters of Dante, either knocking them back or destroying them. }} |-|Notable Attacks/Techniques= Stinger: Dashes forward, delivering a powerful stab. Drive: Slashes the air, releasing a shockwave of Devil Energy. Dimension Slash: While using Yamato, Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield. Dance Macabre: Dante performs a long combo which can end in a Million Stab or Crazy Combo into a pole dance move, where Dante spins around his sword and ends with a mighty slash. When older, Dante's Dance Macabre starts off in the same way, but does not have a Crazy Combo ending: instead, after the Million Stab, Dante automatically finishes by performing an upward swing and then striking the enemy with his sword, like he is swinging a baseball bat. Judgement: Can only be performed when Dante is using Sin Devil Trigger. Dante forms a sigil under his feet and slows down time. Dante then performs a barrage of attacks with numerous summoned swords and Devil Sword Dante then finishes by causing a massive explosion. This attack has a massive range and affects all enemies within equally within a large radius of Dante. Demolition: Can only be performed when Dante is using Sin Devil Trigger. Dante telekinetically grabs an enemy, pinning them in place and uses his power to create an explosion to destroy them from within, by passing durability to an extent. Key: Devil May Cry Volume 1 | Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 | Devil May Cry: The Animated Series | Devil May Cry 2 and Devil May Cry Volume 2 | Devil May Cry 4 | Devil May Cry 5 and Before the Nightmare Note: Not to be confused with the FMA anime character of the same name. Note 2: This page only covers the original canon version of Dante, whose feats come from the manga, games, and anime. The reboot version and Shin Megami Tensei version have separate pages. Others Notable Victories: Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) Shinnok's Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) Meliodas' Profile (Speed equalized, Anime Dante and Meliodas with Lostvayne and Wrath were used) Sparda (Devil May Cry) Sparda's Profile (Prime Sparda and DMC2 Dante were used and speed was equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) Goku's Profile (Speed is equalized. Win by incapacitation. Dante's Devil May Cry 5 key and Low 2-C tier and Son Goku's Post-second Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Broly Saga key and Low 2-C tier as a Super Saiyan Blue are used for the match. They're 10 meters away) Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) Ren's Profile (DMC 5 Dante and End-Game Joker were used. Dante had access to all of his equipment in DMC 5 and his Sin Devil Trigger while Joker had access to Satanael. Speed was equalized) Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) Shido's Profile (DMC 2 Dante and Volume 19 - Volume 20 Shido were used, and speed was equalized) Geras (Mortal Kombat) Geras's Profile (Speed equalized, DMC1 Dante without Sparda Devil Trigger was used) Mickey Mouse (Disney) Mickey's Profile (DMC 1 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Raiden (Metal Gear) Raiden's Profile (Pre-Devil Trigger DMC3 Dante and MGS4 Raiden were used and speed was equalized) Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) Tabuu's Profile (DMC5 Dante was used, both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Matt (Epic Battle Fantasy) Matt's Profile (DMC4 Dante and Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Matt were used and speed was equalized) Lawrence Valcua (Vampire Hunter D) Valcua's profile (DMC5 Pre Awakening Dante was used and Akashic Records were banned, speed was equalized) Spawn (Image Comics) Spawn's Profile (DMC 1 Sparda DT Dante and Hell King Spawn were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Composite Link (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (DMC5 Dante was used, and speed was equalized) Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (Speed was equalized, DMC1 Dante used, Sparda devil trigger restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (Devil May Cry 5 Dante and Power of Hope Kratos were used, and speed was equalized) Alucard (Castlevania) Alucard's Profile (DMC 5 Dante was used, both were at Low 2-C, and both had access to all of their equipment. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Capcom Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Speedsters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Acrobats Category:Horror Characters Category:Psychometry Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2